


Day 2- Preconceptions

by sometimesmybraindoesntwork



Series: TUC Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Not a lot of comfort though, mainly just hurt, slight mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesmybraindoesntwork/pseuds/sometimesmybraindoesntwork
Summary: Its time for day two. Staring Twitchtip and her sad depressing life.





	Day 2- Preconceptions

Twitchtip had always been the odd one out. Ever since the gnawers had discovered that she was a scent seer and could even smell what colour something was, they had thought she would be extremely helpful to the ongoing battle with the humans. However, when they discovered that she could smell more than just their feelings, that she could smell their secrets, they hated her. She had been scratched and almost killed whenever she was around other gnawers, so she spent the majority of her time alone.

When Twitchtip was alone she didn’t have to deal with the hatred and prejudice against her. Also, the stench of blood and disease that was always around them was barely there. Because she had such a delicate nose Twitchtip couldn’t stand being so dirty all the time, it reeked of awful smelling things when she went too long without cleaning herself. 

So she lived like this, alone, shunned, hated in the deadlands, as close to the gnawers land as she could. Until an old legend, one who the gnawers had thought dead, reappeared. Ripred had found her, scratched, tormented and starving, and took her to where his friends were. He gave her food and water and lavender smelling cloth to cover her nose for when the stench got too bad. All in all, she was doing not okay but just enough, until Ripred mentioned the prophecy of bane. Twitchtip knew that the humans would shun her just like the gnawers did, but if she helped the warrior find the bane then she would be allowed to live with him.

When the gnawers had found her after Gregor and Ares left, she wished for nothing more than for them to kill her. Although her nose was damaged they still acted as if she was the dirt upon their paws. They tossed her into a pit and let her rot. Then finally, after what felt like twenty years, but was really less than one, she had gone. Her spirit disappeared from her body and for once in her miserable, depressing life. She was free.


End file.
